This invention relates in general to a gaming device which is particularly useful for promoting the sale of goods or services. More particularly, a system and device are provided for electronically reading bar codes and audibly outputting a stored message linked with a given code.
Businesses commonly use various types of promotions to attract customers. Often, as part of these promotional campaigns, gaming tickets are distributed to customers offering a chance to win prizes or discounts on items to be purchased. These and other promotional devices offer incentives for customers to enter the store. Accordingly, "customer traffic" in the store is increased.
One such promotional device known to be used, and to which the present invention relates, includes a scanning device adapted to scan bar codes. The device is placed at the location where customer traffic is desired. An electronic memory is contained within the device for storing a predetermined set of codes and digitized, audio voice messages. Specifically, for each stored code in memory, a separate audio message is also stored in memory. Generally, the stored messages indicate whether a prize has been won.
Tickets are then made such that each ticket has one of the codes that is stored in memory printed on its face in bar encoded format. The tickets also generally include advertisements indicating the particular store offering the promotion and the prizes to be awarded to winners. The bar encoded tickets are sent to potential customers or given to customers at points of purchase. Recipients of a ticket may then go to the store and scan their ticket in the scanning device. The unit will decode the code scanned and retrieve from memory the audio message corresponding to that code. The message is audibly output through a built-in speaker.
The foregoing device has several drawbacks which the present invention overcomes. Particularly, the prior art device requires that for each number to be encoded, a message has to be stored. As a result, limited memory capacity necessitates that either stored audio messages remain short or only a small set of numbers to encode be chosen. It is often desirable for messages to explain the prizes won and further promote the business establishment which requires a longer message. When only a small set of numbers are to be encoded, the risk of counterfeiters determining the winning numbers is greatly increased.
Also, once the audio messages are assigned to a number and stored, editing the messages to be played or reconfiguring the number assignments is especially troublesome. Furthermore, the total length of audio messages is limited to about two and half minutes due to device constraints. Moreover, the audio messages are limited to voice messages. Musical capabilities are not available.
The prior art device has no capabilities to generate a database of numbers scanned or any means of determining who is scanning a ticket. Furthermore, scanning capabilities are limited to a slot scanner thereby necessitating that bar codes be on a flat paper-like object.
The present invention overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art and obtains the objects set forth below by providing a unique traffic promoting device that operates as a stand-alone audio message center. Programming of digitally stored data is achieved by use of a personal computer and computer software programs which are an integral part of this invention.
In accordance with the present invention, business persons, or others desiring to increase customer traffic, can compose audio messages or tones that are to be part of their promotion. Once composed, these messages are recorded onto audio tapes. The recorded messages are then digitized by a personal computer for storage into the computer's memory. Alternatively, inputting desired audio messages or tones for digitizing may be accomplished directly through a microphone without first recording the message.
The present invention allows the digitized audio messages to be easily edited using the editing features of the computer software. Particularly, "forward wind," "reverse wind," and "play" features are available. Accordingly, the programmer can select the portions of each message desired to be played as part of the promotion.
Once the messages are digitized, and edited if desired, they are stored into the memory of the computer. Each message is assigned a name known as its file name.
The software then allows the programmer to allocate each stored message to a range of numbers. The programmer accomplishes this simply by typing the starting number of the range, the ending number of the range, and the file name of the stored message to be associated with that range of numbers. Also, any single message can be assigned to more than one range of numbers. This feature is advantageous because a message need only be stored once, yet it can correspond to many numbers. In the prior art device, if a message was to be assigned to one hundred numbers, it had to be stored at one hundred memory locations. Furthermore, the present invention allows the ranges to be easily changed. This is advantageous because it allows a business to easily change its percentage of winners.
The audio messages stored in the personal computer's memory are ultimately stored on Electrically Programmable Read Only Memory (EPROM) devices. EPROMs are computer chips which are located on a memory board. The memory board, complete with encoded EPROMS, is what is actually located in the promotional unit of the present invention.
Before programming the EPROMs with the digitized audio messages and their corresponding range or ranges of numbers, EPROM Image Files are created automatically by the software to ensure that each EPROM to be used on the memory board is correctly programmed with all messages. As some messages will undoubtedly span more than one EPROM, the EPROM Image Files ensure that continuance of storage of messages, and continuance of message playback during use occurs without interruption when a message spans more than one EPROM. The software measures the length of time of the total of the messages and indicates to the programmer the number of EPROMs and EPROM size to be used.
An EPROM programming device is then plugged into the serial port of the personal computer. The EPROM programming device contains the memory board with the appropriate number and size of EPROMs or individual EPROMS. The EPROMs are programmed and the memory board, complete with programmed EPROMs, is placed in the gaming unit.
Each number that has been associated with a message is encoded into its bar code format. Each bar encoded number is then placed on a ticket. Preferably, each ticket contains only one bar code. Alternatively, the bar codes can be placed on other surfaces, such as labels on goods to be sold at a store. The present invention is adapted to use a variety of optical scanner types for scanning the bar encoded numbers. The objects containing the bar codes are then distributed to consumers.
While the current invention utilizes bar codes as the means of automatic data entry, other machine readable technology (e.g. magnetic stripe, optical character recognition, etc.) may be employed as alternative means of automatic data entry.
A promotional unit in accordance with the present invention is placed at the point where customer traffic is desired. Consumers having one of the bar encoded objects may use the unit to scan the bar code to see if they have won a prize. The circuitry within the unit decodes a scanned bar code, retrieves the message stored in the EPROM memory board that corresponds to the decoded number, and audibly outputs the message through either a built-in, or optional external speaker.
Another feature of the present invention allows a database to be compiled of those who have participated in the promotional campaign. One way this is accomplished is by distributing bar encoded gaming tickets to known addresses. Records are kept so it is known what number was sent to each address. The memory within the promotional unit may also have the ability to remember and record all numbers scanned. The promotional unit is serially connected to a personal computer, the stored, scanned numbers are sent to the computer, and a list of all of the numbers scanned is generated by the personal computer and stored in the computer's memory. This list of scanned numbers is then married with the list of those who were sent gaming tickets. Accordingly, information regarding who has participated in the promotion is obtained. In this manner, trending information can be gathered on consumers.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a store traffic promoting device adapted to associate a stored audio message with a plurality of numbers while storing that message only once.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a store traffic promoting device adapted to output audible tones in the form of music and jingles.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an audio message center capable of playing longer messages than were available in the prior art.
A further object of the present invention to provide an audio message center wherein the audio messages are easier to edit when changes are desired.
Yet another object of the present invention is to simplify the process of converting analog tape recordings to digital EPROM memory through the use of a personal computer such that a minimum skill level will be required in an operator to manage this procedure.
Another object of the present invention to provide a promotional device which is more easily and efficiently prepared for use than has previously been available.
And another object of the invention is to provide an audio message center for scanning bar encoded numerals placed on a variety of types of objects.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.